Kids
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Benny and Dean are married and have two kids, Mary and Elizabeth. Sam and Jessica come to visit with big news!


Benny looked at the time and smiled. It was almost time for the kids to be coming home from school. He started making lunch when the bus pulled up then watched as the two little ones ran inside, throwing their bags down.

"Papa, look what I did today!" His little girl smiled and held up a drawing. "That's me, Mary, you, and Daddy!"

"That's very nice, Lizzie." Benny smiled and handed her a magnet then lifted her up to put it on the refrigerator.

"When's Daddy supposed to be home?" Mary walked over and stood on a stool to see over the counter. "Whatchya makin'?"

"Daddy will be home in a few minutes." Benny smiled and sat Elizabeth on the counter. "Spaghetti."

"I like pascetti."

Benny chuckled and let the kids help with making lunch. He heard the Impala pull into the drive a few minutes later then shook his head with a smile as the kids ran outside.

"Daddy!" They both shouted.

"Hey there!" Dean grinned and knelt down. "How was school?"

"It was awesome! I wanna show you what I made today!" Elizabeth pulled on Dean's hand.

"Piggy back ride!" Mary jumped onto Dean's back.

"Oh!" Dean grunted. "You're getting big. Come on." He stood, holding Mary's legs and followed Elizabeth inside.

"See?!" Elizabeth pointed to the drawing on the fridge.

"Lemme guess...You, Mary, Papa, and me?" Dean raised an eyebrow then smiled as Elizabeth nodded quickly, her long brown hair getting in her face. "It's very beautiful, Lizzie." He smiled again, kissing the top of her head.

"I made one today, but I forgot to bring it home." Mary sighed, her head on Dean's shoulder.

"You can bring home tomorrow." Dean nodded then moved her blonde hair from her face to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, Benny" He smiled and kissed his husband quickly.

"Dean, how was work?"

"Tiring." He sighed and put Mary on the counter before sitting down. "This new guy, Castiel Novak, was clueless to almost everything."

"Cut him some slack. Like you said, he's new." Benny nodded. "Have you heard from Sam lately? How's he and Jessica doing?"

"Last time I heard, they were coming down. That was two days ago. It's a long trip from California to Louisiana." Dean chuckled.

"Here." Benny pushed a plate over to Dean. "Eat then take some medicine and go lay down. If they're close, you don't need to be cranky when they get here."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Boss." Dean mumbled and smirked a bit.

Benny rolled his eyes and sat the girls at the table, giving them a plate of spaghetti before sitting down and eating also.

They finished and Dean took some medicine and was off to take a nap; Benny and Mary cleaned up while Elizabeth played with her toys.

"Papa, can I go lay down with Daddy?" Mary looked at Benny and smiled.

"Sure. Go ahead." Benny nodded and smiled as Mary jumped down off the stool and ran towards the bedroom.

It was around six o'clock when Sam called and said they were in town, so Benny walked into the bedroom and nudged Dean's foot.

"Dean."

"What?" Dean groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Sam just called and said they'd be here in a few minutes. You need to get up." Benny nodded then smiled when Dean sighed heavily.

"Fine." Dean shifted onto his back and sat up, scratching his head with a yawn.

Dean stood and walked to the bathroom and Mary followed Benny to the living room.

"Lizzie, clean up your toys, please."

"Okay." She smiled and started putting her toys into the bin in the corner.

"When did he say-" Dean was interrupted by a knock on the door. "And there they are." He opened the door and grinned. "Heya, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean." Sam smiled and hugged his brother tightly before walking in.

"Hey there, Jess!" Dean smiled.

"Hi, Dean." Jessica smiled and hugged him before walking in and sitting next to Sam.

"Auntie Jess!" The girls squealed and ran over, jumping onto the couch and hugging Jessica tightly.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Hi there." Jess smiled.

"Well then. No love for Uncle Sam? I see how it is." Sam crossed his arms and turned away, playfully.

"Uncle Sammy!" Mary grinned and hugged his neck, giggling when Sam picked her up.

"Hey, Mary. You're getting big!" He grinned then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! I'm getting big too!" Elizabeth pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are!" Sam smiled then pulled her over, kissing her on the cheek. "Now, what was your name again?" He asked, teasing.

"Elizabeth!" She narrowed her eyes. "You already know that!" She poked his shoulder and Sam laughed.

Dean smiled and watched, sitting down on the other couch, curled in the corner and Benny in his chair.

"So, you said you had news?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot. Take a guess!" Sam grinned.

"Sammy-" Dean went to protest then sighed, giving in at Sam's childish grin. "Uh, you got a dog?"

"Dean, we wouldn't come all the way here to say we got a dog, but yes we did. That isn't the news though. I'm going to be a dad!"

"What?" Dean blinked.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled wide.

"Congrats, man." Dean smiled then walked over and hugged his brother again, Benny shaking Sam's hand. "Get ready for morning sickness." He smiled again and looked at Jessica.

"Oh, I've already been feeling it, dear." Jessica sighed and smiled.

"Does that mean we'll have a sister or brother?!" Elizabeth grinned.

"No, Lizzie. It means we'll have a cousin." Mary corrected her little sister, who was only two years younger than she.

"Oh." Elizabeth frowned for a moment before grinning again. "I'm happy for you Auntie Jess." She hugged her aunt and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie." Jessica smiled.

After the good news, Dean talked to Sam and Jessica talked to Benny as she played with the girls. Dean offered for them to stay a while and Sam nodded, smiling.

"We don't have to be back until next week anyway. We're suppose to visit Jessica's parents next month." Sam nodded.

"So, how do you feel about all of it? Becoming a dad soon?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it seems easy. I-" Sam frowned as Dean chuckled. "What?"

"Dude, it's not." Dean shook his head. "Waking up at three in the morning just to put them back to sleep. You're gonna have to be the one to do that for a while before Jessica can. She'll need her rest."

"How do you know that? You had a surrogate mother for both the girls." Sam frowned.

"You remember Jo, right? Harvelle?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she had a kid and her husband had to do all of that stuff for a while. Benny and I just took turns."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Understood, but yeah. I think I'm ready." He smiled.

"Good for you." Dean patted him on the shoulder.

The end of the week came and Sam and Jess had to go back. They left and Dean sighed.

"As much as I love my brother, you get tired of him." Dean chuckled.

"Jessica is such a sweet girl. She'll make a good mother." Benny nodded.

"Sammy'll make a good dad." Dean sat on the couch and stretched his legs across Benny's lap. "You're a good dad." He looked at his husband and smiled.

"So are you." Benny looked at Dean.

"Mary is going to be that little badass, you realize that?"

"I noticed."

"Lizzie is probably going to be the sweet one that listens." Dean grinned. "Mary reminds me of my mom a lot." He nodded.

"Lizzie reminds me of mine." Benny smiled and looked over at the two girls asleep in the chair. "Should we put them to bed?" He looked at Dean.

"Yep." He sat up then walked over, carefully picking Mary up and taking her to bed and laying her down as Benny did the same with Elizabeth. "Done." Dean nodded.

Dean turned off the TV then went to their room and changed into a t-shirt and boxers, same as Benny, then laid down on his stomach, head facing Benny.

"What?" Benny turned his head to face Dean.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head then moved closer, hand moving to the side of Benny's face, and smiled.

"Uh-huh." Benny rolled his eyes and smiled, feeling Dean's lips against his own.

"I love you." Dean buried his face into Benny's neck.

"I love you too, Dean." Benny smiled then looked up as the door opened.

"Papa, Daddy...We can't sleep." Mary rubbed her eyes, holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Alright. Come on." Dean moved over and let them crawl in between them. "G'night." He sighed and heard little mumbles before falling asleep.


End file.
